Lovegood story love
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: Un petite Oneshot entre un Harry tout gentil et une Luna toute mignone. Une Oneshot tout mignon, pas de prise de tête, juste un tit moment d'amour ... HpLl


_Love Story_

_Auteur : Mwaaa !_

_Résumé : Un petit one-shot sur Harry et Luna. Trop court pour faire un résumé. Un petit one-shot tout mignon. _

_Disclamée : Même si cacher Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient … malheureusement … snif !_

_Hp/Ll_

* * *

Voldemort n'existe plus. L'AD a combattu et tous les élèves reprennent Poudlard là où ils l'ont arrêté.

Harry est en septième année. Il a perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers pendant la guerre mais en a récupéré d'autres.

Ron est mort en tant que mangemort, Seamus est mort pendant son dernier combat contre Ron, deux amis morts, mais aussi Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Kingsley Shakelbot, Mondingus Fletcher, et d'autres personnes encore appartenant à l'ordre du phoenix moururent.

Mais Harry avait réussi à faire revenir son parrain, qui s'était mis en ménage avec Rémus Lupin, et avait convaincu Drago Malfoy, ainsi que sa mère, de venir dans la lumière, Drago Malfoy étant d'ailleurs fiancé à Hermione Granger.

Tout est redevenue comme avant. Un mage noir en moins, et une guerre gravée en tous.

* * *

Les gryffondors et les serpentards sont toujours en compétition mais beaucoup moins violemment, les cours d'histoire toujours aussi ennuyeux, bien que c'est l'histoire d'Harry Potter que l'on conte désormais, les cours de potions toujours aussi craints … bref tout est resté pareil.

* * *

Harry se rend en cours de potions avancé, car après la guerre, il a décidé que tuer des gens, et les capturer n'est pas son truc, il a donc préféré suivre des études de médicomagie.

Même avec Severus Rogue, innocenté du meurtre de Albus Dumbledore grâce à un souvenir de l'ancien directeur, et ayant repris son poste de maître des potions, Harry était devenu un expert en potions.

Severus Rogue envisage même de le prendre comme apprenti.

* * *

Le jeune homme se dirige donc vers les cachots lorsque, avant un croisement de couloirs, il entend des pleurs et des rires. Il s'arrête à l'angle et écoute :

-Alors Loufoca, tu fais moins la fière !

-C'est pas parce que tu as combattu aux cotés de Harry Potter, que tu es quelque chose ! Tu n'es rien !

-Tu ne sers a rien !

-Tu es folle !

-Tu as trouvé que des radis pour te faire remarqué ? tu es pitoyable !

-On pensait qu'après qu'on t'ait piqué toutes tes chaussures, et toutes tes affaires, tu avais compris !

-Mais non !

-Personne ne veut de toi.

-Tu es une bonne à rien.

-Personne ne t'aime.

Harry se décide à agir, il sort sa baguette et va droit sur les « agresseurs » :

-Arrêtez ! Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Vous avez complètement tort ! Laissez-là tranquille !

Les deux garçons étaient de septième année, et de serdaigle. L'un s'appelait Anthony, et l'autre William.

-Luna est une personne merveilleuse et elle ne mérite pas ce que vous lui faîtes ! Elle n'est pas une bonne à rien ! Elle s'est merveilleusement bien battue sur le champ de bataille, elle a beaucoup aidé et elle a plus de mérite et d'honneur à avoir que vous deux réunis ! Elle ne cherche pas à se faire remarquer, comme vous, elle a un style bien à elle et puis ce qu'elle met la regarde ! Je ne veux plus vous voir l'approcher si ce n'est pour lui faire des excuses. Et si j'apprends que vous l'avez frappé, insulté ou juste fait pleurer, vous aurez à faire à moi ! C'est clair ?

-Oui Harry, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes ensemble.

-Et bien maintenant, vous allez prévenir tous vos petits amis, que celui qui fait du mal à ma Luna, aura à faire à moi. Maintenant, DEGAGEZ !

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier, ils s'enfuirent en courant.

Le brun rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers la petite blonde, acculé contre le mur, qui le regardait bouche bée, et les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'accroupit devant elle :

-Ca va Luna ?

-Euh … Je … oui, merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est absolument rien. Ils n'avaient pas à te traiter comme ça, et tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais.

* * *

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle repassa ses bras autour de ses genoux, et sa tête sur ses genoux, pour cacher son visage inondé de larmes.

Harry se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'accrocha et son cou, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il lui parla pour la calmer :

-Tu sais Luna, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Depuis que je te connais, c'était en cinquième année, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tout le monde te prenait pour une énergumène totalement déjantée. Moi, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Mais tu as toujours été là depuis. Tu as toujours été près de moi. Et maintenant quand tu n'es pas là, à coté de moi, je me sens seul. Je … je suis perdu.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, et peu à peu la position changea. Leurs têtes bougèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, et peu à peu, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Se fut un baiser doux et timide, presque hésitant. Puis ils se séparèrent, reposant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Le jeune homme parla de nouveau :

-Il faut que j'aille en cours, on se voit ce soir, à 19h30, devant la salle sur demande.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, se leva et s'éloigna. Au bout du couloir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé :

-Au fait Luna, habille-toi comme toi tu aimes, tu es tellement mieux avec ton style, et pas comme tous les autres veulent. Tu es tellement belle au naturel.

La petite blonde lui sourit, et il partit.

* * *

Aucun des deux adolescents ne put se concentrer cet après-midi là. Leurs amis communs et respectifs remarquèrent qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la lune. Heureusement, le soir arriva vite.

Harry s'habilla soigneusement, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait venir habillé avec un sac poubelle, la jeune fille ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Il opta donc pour une tenu simple et décontractée : un jean's foncé, une chemise verte Serpentard, et des baskets.

Il se rendit au rendez-vous.

Arrivé devant la salle sur demande, il remarqua que son rendez-vous était déjà arrivé. Elle semblait être, comme à son habitude, dans la lune. Il en profita pour la détailler.

* * *

Elle portait un pantalon vert pomme, un tee-shirt rouge cerise avec une cerise dessinée dessus, et une veste jaune banane. Elle avait également deux chaussures différentes :

-Une converse demi haute verte citron avec des lacets rouges, à droite

-Une converse haute rouge fraise avec des lacet vert, à gauche.

Avec tout cela, elle avait un bandeau bleu dans les cheveux.

Harry s'approcha alors, se mit face à elle et posa une main contre le mur juste à coté de son visage. Ce geste la fit revenir sur terre. Elle lui sourit :

-Vous êtes ravissant Mr Potter !

-Vous êtes resplendissante, Miss Lovegood.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, et sourirent :

-Harry, je crois bien que je t'aime, et ce, depuis que je te connais.

-Luna, je t'aime plus que tout.

Et comme pour répondre à leur besoin d'intimité, la salle sur demande s'ouvrit, ou les deux amoureux s'engouffrèrent.

La suite ? Elle n'appartient qu'à eux …


End file.
